tttefandomcom-20200213-history
What's the Matter with Henry?
What's the Matter with Henry? is the sixth episode of the seventh season. Plot It is the end of another busy day and all of the engines are happy, expect Henry who is feeling ill once again. He complains that his boiler is grumbling. Thomas teases him about it, but Henry crossly moans that Thomas does not care and leaves. Emily notices a puddle of water where Henry was standing. The next morning, the Fat Controller tells Henry, Thomas and Percy to collect coal trucks and take them to the docks. The two tank engines puff away quickly, but Henry is still feeling ill. But really useful engines do not complain. Henry is still leaving a trail of water behind him as he puffs along, which worries Emily even more. Percy and Thomas continue to tease Henry, thinking he is just being lazy. When they arrive at the coaling plant before Henry, they make a plan. Thomas tells the manager that Henry wants to take lots of trucks. The manager agrees. Meanwhile Emily tells the Fat Controller about Henry's problem and he sends her to find him. Henry arrives at the coaling plant and is horrified to see a long line of trucks left by Thomas and Percy. But he still has to take them, so he sets off and pulls with all his might. However, the trucks prove too much and Henry grinds to a halt in the middle of the line. Emily pulls up alongside and sees that Henry needs help. So she changes tracks and couples up to Henry while his driver uncouples the trucks. They set off towards the docks. When they arrive, the Fat Controller praises Emily and tells Henry that he was brave for taking the trucks despite being ill. Thomas and Percy are ashamed and apologise to Henry for not believing he was sick. The Fat Controller sends Thomas and Percy to pick up Henry's train. Soon Henry's mended and back at work, but he grieves to Emily that the workmen did not look at his brakes, gauges, or squeaky wheels. Emily just laughs and assures him that these will all be worked out in time. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Percy * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt * The Coaling Plant Manager (does not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * The Coaling Plant * Brendam Docks * Wellsworth * Henry's Tunnel * The Lighthouse Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fifth episode of the seventh season. * Mirrored stock footage from Henry and the Elephant is used. * Henry's front truck does not have a face in the episode, but if inspected closely, there is a censor bar that is a piece of the truck's body duplicated and placed over the trucks face area. It can be more noticeable when Emily pulls Henry away from the train. It is unknown why this was done. * The UK narration paired with the original music of the episode along with Rheneas and the Roller Coaster did not come out on home video until they were released on DVD in the UK as part of The Complete Series 7 DVD in 2008. * In the Japanese version, the Coaling Plant Manager gains lines. Goofs * In the New Series version of this episode Lee Pressman is incorrectly credited for writing it. * The New Series title card had a few errors. In the PBS and Nick Jr. airings, a second "with" was added to the title and in the US DVD Percy Saves the Day and the Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 7, the title does not have a question mark. * In the scene of Henry puffing before Percy and Thomas overtook him, the end of the set can be seen. * When Henry arrives at the coaling plant and when Henry grounds to a halt, the end of the set can be seen. * In the close-up of Thomas looking gloomy, fingerprints are visible on Henry's boiler. * Henry has James' whistle sound when he leaves the sheds. * In a few shots, Thomas' brake pipe is crooked. * When Henry arrives at the coaling plant, his brake van has no light at the end. But when Henry is pulling the train, one appears. * When Henry's driver says, "We'll still have to take them," there is some blue paint in the inner part of his cab. * When Emily pulls up beside Henry after he breaks down, the end of the set can be seen behind Henry's brake van. * The narrator says that Emily and Henry puffed into the docks, but Henry was out of steam. * During Emily and Henry's exchange at Wellsworth, the tracks where they are ends at the bushes. Quotes * Henry: My boiler's grumbling! * Thomas: Maybe it's grumbling at you! * Henry: That's not funny! You just don't care. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Girl Power! Home Media Releases es:¿Que Pasa con Henry? pl:Co z Heniem? Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes